


Go To Sleep!

by orphan_account



Category: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack
Genre: Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flapjack won't go to sleep. Also onFanfiction.Net.





	

> "Candied Island, Bubbie!"

 

"Oh, that's what K'Nuckles was tellin' you about?"

 

"Yeah!!!"

 

"Look Baby, I don't want you belivin' that you're ever gonna make it to Candied Island, especially with that.....asshole..."

 

"That what, Bubbie?"

 

 

"Oh, nothing Baby! You go to sleep now,  
it's too late for Precious Angels like you to still be up."

 

 

 

"But I wanna wait for K'Nuckles to come back!"

 

 

"Flapjack, K'Nuckles isn't comin' home anytime soon."

 

 

"Well, what's he doin'?"

 

What K'Nuckles was doing.

 

"Want another drink, K'Nuckles?"

 

"Lay it on me, Peppermint Larry!"

 

"Wow! You really love My Lemonade!"

 

"LEMONADE?! I THOUGHT THIS WAS ALCOHOL!"

 

 

"Oh no! I would never sell alcohol!  
This is a decent establishment K'Nuckles! And one that you clearly don't belong in, GET OUT."

 

"Oh, come on!"

 

 

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU BE NEAR CANDY WIFE!

 

"But she's so hot! Plus she's made outta candy!"

 

"I DON'T CARE."

 

"Wai-" Before K'Nuckles could finish saying "wait", Larry had already slammed the door.

 

Back to Bubbie and Flapjack.

"Oh, there that Bum is, now my Little Angel can go sleep."

 

"Oh no! I'm not going to sleep! I need to talk to K'Nuckies!"

 

"Flapjack, GO TO BED! It's 1:00 in the morning, for Tides sake!"

 

"But if I don't talk to K'Nuckles, I won't have my happy dreams, where I go on aaaaallllll the amazing adventures in Stormalong!" He crawled through Bubbie's blowhole, and looked into her eyes, with his sad, oversized blue eyes.

 

"Don't you want me to have my happy dreams?"

 

"Oh Baby, of course I do! Fine, I'll let you talk to K'Nuckles."

 

"YAY!"

 

"But after that, you're going to sleep!"

 

"AWWWW!"

 

 

"Ey, Boy. Sack 'a blubber."

 

"Hey K'Nuckles!"

 

"Wait, excuse me?!"

 

"Aw, what is it you want, Woman?"

 

"YOU CALLED ME A SACK OF BLUBBER!!!"

 

"Yeah, 'cause that's what you are,  
now let me into your damn mouth already."

 

"NO!"

 

"Bubbie!" Flapjack and K'Nuckles screamed at the same time.

 

"If you wanna come in my mouth, the least you could do is apologize first."

 

 

"Eh............................................................"

 

"C'mon K'Nuckies! Apologize so we can spend the whole night talking!"

 

 

"Ugh. I don't wanna talk to you."

 

 

"K'NUCKLES, STOP MAKING MY BABY FEEL BAD, AND APOLOGIZE TO US,  
SO HE CAN GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

"Ugh! Okay! Okay! But only 'cause I'm really tired right now." He took at deep breath. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry."

 

 

"Okay, come in now, so Flapjack can go to sleep."

 

"Gladly, y'a Whale." He said, as he walked into her mouth.

 

 

"Wait! No! I have to talk to you, K'Nuckles!"

 

 

"Talk to me, about what?"

 

 

"Adventuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!"

 

 

"Oh, I'll do that later, I'm tired."

 

 

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

 

 

"Look Flapjack, it's past 12:00 am,  
you need to go sleep. Want Bubbie to sing you a lullaby to sleep?"

 

 

"I wanna sing my own lullaby!" Flapjack then cleared his throat, preparing to sing.

 

 

Oh I love Bubbie, I love K'Nuckies,  
and I never wanna go to sleep!  
Oh, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-

 

 

"OH SHUT UP BOY! SHUT UP!"

 

 

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL MY BABY TO SHUT UP!"

 

 

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL  
WANT! I DON'T NEED YOU DICTATIN'  
ME!"

 

 

 

"Guys! Guys! It's okay! And I have the perfect song for you two!"

Bubbie is just like my Mommy,  
K'Nuckies is just like my Daddy!  
They should get married -

 

 

"NO." Bubbie and K'Nuckles both interrupted.

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

"Oh Flapjack, just please please go to sleep, for me and K'Nuckles, okay?"

 

 

"Okay. Can you sing me a lullaby, Bubbie?"

 

 

"Okay, Baby."

 

 

Come with me, we'll go and see a place called Candied Island. Who needs Candied Island? It's safer at the docks,  
but there ain't no streams of sodie pop, no tricklin' down the rocks.  
It's dangerous and risky,  
but adventurous and free.


End file.
